Elsa the Snow Queen
It was only a matter of time before she'd make it onto this wiki. Elsa the Snow Queen or simply ''Elsa ''is a queen with the abilities to freeze people and create life. Yeah. I know right? Create life using her hands. Weird. She is also an icebender. Biography Not much is known about Elsa's past. All we do know is that she accidentally hit her sister once and when her parents learned about it, they forced her to stay away from people because a trollface said so. Ice powers ".]] After several years of being locked in her room without regard for her mental health, Elsa's parents went to Gamelon for some boring diplomatic stuff. However, they both died horrible deaths, So Elsa got to be queen early, since she was the older sister. After a few more years of being locked up in her room, she finally got to open up the kingdom's gate and see other people for the first time in years because of her coronation day. She became a queen without even though she's a virgin. Destination When her sister Anna asked her for blessing for her marriage to some other mentally unstable guy called Hans, Elsa was having none of it, because she hadn't even known him for a full 24 hours, maybe not even a full 12 hours! Anna, being fairly crazy herself, decided the best course of action was to piss Elsa off until she ended up accidentally revealing her ice powers to the public. People were shocked, and, as was traditional in such cases in Norway, formed a lynch mob and attempted to capture her. Sensing the smell of Spaghetti danger, she ran away then created her own kingdom. At least that is what she called it. It had a population of three people. And two of them were snowmen, one of whom left due to a lack of attention. Anyway, Anna tried to stop her from getting away but it was too late for that. She had already escaped Arendelle, and with impressive speed, especially considering how hard it is to exercise when you haven't left your room in over a decade. Anna traveled with a horse she "borrowed" from Hans to find her sister until she met a guy named Kristoff Bjorgman and his only friend, a Reindeer called Sven. How pathetic can you get. Together, they tried to find Elsa until they met another guy, a snowman called Olaf that Elsa built with her magic, and hands obviously. And yes, it's alive. He'd moved out of Elsa's snow palace, but remembered the way back somehow, because his life was basically just that and being attacked by a snow-hobo. They went on a journey again until they found her Ice Castle. Anna bravely went into the castle and tried to talked to Elsa. Elsa was surprised and then she made an even bigger deal out of it all than it already was, when Anna decided to snap her out of it by slapping her, but timed it badly, and got hit by Elsa's magic, freezing her alive. Then the lynch mob arrived, but Elsa convinced them not to kill her and let her keep on being queen by using her magic to freeze Anna. Elsa's powers eventually faded after years went by. Anna was still frozen and was still intact in Arendelle, even if there's so much global warming. A spy from the Ducky Empire managed to retrieve enough samples of Elsa to clone her. Ducky then forced the clone into speeding up his production of Snowtomic Bombs. Science of Elsa's powers Elsa has the ability to create ice using her hands. But not just that, she can also create life, make a dress and create other random stuff out of ice. Scientists tried to find an explanation on how Elsa could do this. Scientists from National Geographic claimed to have bones that of her. Scientists tried to examine the bones. But Albert Einstein said "what a bunch of fraud", and as always, he was right. Some say it could be radiation that caused her to have ice powers but there are no proof of significant radioactive material in Norway (you know, besides all of those Soviet bomb tests). Could it be aliens? Could it be spaghetti? Nobody knows, and not many more care. See also *Let It Go *Let It Po *Leddit Go *Princess Rosalina Category:Magical beings Category:Female characters Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Demi-gods Category:Warriors Category:Singers Category:Idiots Category:Freaks Category:Weirdos Category:Scary Category:Monsters Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Let It Go Category:Losers Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Monsters Category:Almost undefeatable Category:A bunch of random spam Category:N00bs Category:French people Category:Jerks Category:Crazy Old Guys Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Dead guys Category:Cartoon Characters